Hot- Headed Cowboy
by greatbigbeautifultomorrow
Summary: one-shot. Lucas is FURIOUS, and it's all thanks to Maya Hart.


**A/N: This is Lucaya SMUT and I'm not even sure how I got to writing this so quickly…all this built up frustration I guess…anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **WARNING: SMUTTY McSMUTTER SMUT!**

 _God, he's hot when he's angry._  
That's all she thinks about while Lucas drives home.  
He doesn't look at her, always refuses to take his eyes off the road. His knuckles quickly turn white due to his hard grip on the steering wheel.  
She wants to say something, really, to apologize for what just happened, but every time she opens her mouth, nothing would come out. Glancing at Lucas' murderous expression, it's safe to say this is one of the scariest moments in her life. She can't even speak to him without feeling like she is going to puke, let alone be able to calm him down.  
Mustering up courage, Maya finally opens her mouth to speak, but his voice stops her.

"Don't."

It's only one word. Only one, yet it's full of anger and authority. Lucas is hot, he really is, but he is frightening when he loses control.  
She sits in silence, her eyes on her lap, her legs tightly shut as if she were a little girl in class. Her fingers shake as she nervously picks at her nails. She buries her head in her arms as she recalls what had happened earlier.

She had no idea why she had did what she did. She honestly had thought the guy she was dancing with was gay because _come on, he had pink streaks in his hair and was wearing smoky eye shadow_. Maya was just looking for a good laugh, and she thought that's what he was looking for too.  
Except for when it got too far, _that's_ when she knew he was looking for more than a joking atmosphere. Because when he had tried to kiss her, Maya was quick to slap him. And when Lucas angrily approached them, she thought he would join her in chastising the pig — she even told him that she had a boyfriend early in the evening, for God's sake — and maybe even say _that's my girl_ for her proper use of violence.  
But apparently at the angle Lucas had been watching in, it _did_ look like they had, in fact, been kissing. And that had been more than enough to set him in rage mode.

"I didn't mean for him to try that," she whispers, shooting back up and snapping away from the memory.  
Lucas' laugh is usually one that lifts her spirits and makes her happy, but the laugh that is currently echoing around the car is one that sends shivers down her spine, and they were _not_ the sexy shivers she had grown used to.  
"Sureeee, okay."  
Maya shuts her mouth for the remainder of the drive.

They get back to the house in minutes that feel like hours. Lucas gets out of the car immediately after hastily removing the key from the ignition while Maya slowly follows behind. She notices him waiting for her rather impatiently at the door, but she plays it off by running her hands through her hair and then hanging her head down. When she finally reaches that dreaded door frame, Lucas throws the keys at her, which she knows he means for her to lock the door.  
As soon as she watches him storm off to their room and hears the furious slam of the door, she sighs. Looks like she has to take the couch tonight.  
Maya runs her hands through her hair again as she sways to the bathroom, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She pulls out a drawer in the bathroom dresser ever so slightly, finding a pair of PINK sweats and a see through, mint green pullover, slipping those on over her red lingerie. She chooses to shower in the morning, so she proceeds to brush her teeth, floss, and wash her face. And, as she stares at herself in the bathroom mirror while putting her hair up in a ballet bun, she narrows her eyes. She's _Maya Hart_ for crying out loud — there's no way she's going to give up on them, no chance she'll let _him_ decide _their_ faith. She's a woman, and women _always_ win.

So, with a smirk plastered on her face, Maya saunters to their bedroom as quietly as she possibly can and opens the door even quieter. Her footsteps are soundless as they lead her to her side of the bed, and she slips in with barely a shake of the bed — it's not enough to startle Lucas. It isn't until she wraps her arms around his torso that he notices; and boy, does he notice. He lets out a shrill scream once she makes contact with him, and somehow, she likes the fact that he can still be vulnerable even when he's being a complete and utter asshole.  
"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" he shouts after jumping out of the bed and realizing it was only her.  
Maya doesn't fail to notice that he looks at her with nothing but distaste as Lucas walks around the bed to stand in front of her. And, as she looks at him with his arms crossed and their different positions making him seem _even taller_ , she knows she should be downright terrified. But alas, she isn't, because he's Lucas, and she reminded herself in the bathroom that there's _always_ a way for her to tame Lucas.  
(And she has her secret weapon at hand, so there's that.)  
She repositions herself so she's sitting down and the bed covers wrap around her body as they would on a chilly night spent in front of the fireplace drinking hot cocoa. She tilts her head up to look at Lucas — because she's sure as hell still tinier while sitting down — and says, "You and I both know that you want me here."  
He lets out a hollow laugh, although it's not as thunderous as the one presented in the car ride so she seems a glimmer of hope that the storm has settled in the slightest (nonetheless, it's still enough to work in her favor). "Don't flatter yourself."  
Maya debates between a pout and a smirk but in the end chooses the latter in order to match his attitude better (she feels that her _strong_ and _fierce_ self would be appreciated better in this scenario rather than a defenseless route).  
With that, she yanks the blankets off her body (which obviously causes a dent in Lucas' demeanor at the sight of her outfit choice) and sinks to her knees. Looking up, expression never changing or even faltering in the slightest, she says, "But baby, you never gave me a chance to explain myself…Let me make it up to you."  
She can sense that his walls are slowly being knocked down, can hear his breathing catch as he no doubt is trying to peek at her cleavage, and feels the tension has shifted from angry — no, drop dead _pissed_ — to _sexual_. So, she moves her slightly trembling hands to his hips and bites her bottom lip. "Or, if you've felt that I've been a bad, _bad_ girl, I guess you _can_ punish me, Lucas."

Maya's hand barely grazes his belt when he yanks her up on her feet. He presses his lips harshly against hers and she instantly feels less fearful. His large, masculine hands reach under her shirt and disposes of it, breaking the kiss. She bites the inside of her cheek to prevent a moan slipping out as he places a trail of seemingly delicate open mouthed butterfly kisses down her collarbone to a strap of her bra. She thinks that he is going to attempt to yank it off with his teeth as he did last time, but is surprised when he works on her sweats instead. _Probably wants one last view of the show,_ she thinks to herself, shamelessly forcing a satisfied smile down.  
And then, their games begin.

You see, it's quite simple: ever since their first time together, it had become an unspoken agreement that anytime they would have sex, they would go against each other to see who would, well, _give in_ first. It was more of a _god baby your sex game is on point today; fuck my brains out already_ than an _oh my god you sexually touched me I think I'm going to moan now_ competition first established when Lucas discovered how much of a fighter Maya was in bed as well.  
She guesses that _that_ is what was running through Lucas' mind as he angrily yet hungrily strips her red lace bra and matching thong off, causing her to shiver and for her nipples to harden. His eyes tell her _I'm going to win_ and she puts on her best _Only because this ordeal is for you_ expression.

Now, standing completely naked against his bulge, she's at her most exposed while he is still completely clothed. His intense gaze makes her feel like she's toxic and she feels as if she's sending chemicals through his veins as she digs her slightly sharp nails into his arms. Lucas pushes her away like poison and she falls back down onto the bed, quick to take his lips as he straddles her. Maya finally lets out a moan and bites down hard on his bottom lip, knowing all too well how much that — strangely — turns him on (he, in turn, grabs her hips, fingers digging deep into her skin as he kisses her).

When they finally break apart, Lucas' steel gaze paralyzes her as it moves up and down her body for a moment. She is far too nervous to cover herself up as her instincts tell her too, so instead Maya pulls out her subconscious and forces it to remind her that Lucas isn't going to kill her even if she dares move a muscle. And, snapping back into reality, she focuses back on the sea-foam eyes still watching her, thinking that their owner is going to kiss her again. She gasps when, instead, his knee presses into her center. Neither of them moving into a different position, he slowly unbuttons his shirt with a small smirk on his face — she often is an impatient woman and he knows it. Soon he pulls it off his shoulders, throwing it to the floor.  
Maya groans and reaches to run her finger down the small crevice between his abs. He snatches her wrist and yanks it above her head, making it easy for him to lean down to press a harsh kiss to her neck, his teeth nearly ripping her skin apart. She immediately yelps; it hurt like no other hickey he's given her. He runs his tongue over the bright purple mark already forming on her neck. Upon noticing her grimace, he smirks and bobs his head back down to mark her breasts with his teeth.  
She arches her back, pressing her chest harder to Lucas' mouth. His teeth graze her sensitive skin before closing lightly around her nipple. Pain and pleasure caused liquid to rush to her center and she reaches down with her free hand to entwine her fingers in his short hair.  
"Lucas…" she whispers.  
He presses his knee harder against her and the friction and pleasure sends a jolt through her. Lucas leans forward again and kisses her — a sloppy kiss, fast and full of need. But his anger still remains evident.  
"You know I'm sorry babe," she pants once their lips part.  
His agonizing gaze becomes fixated on her honey eyes once more. He leans down right next to her ear, biting her earlobe slightly before huskily murmuring, "Say my name."  
"W-What?"  
" _Say my fucking name._ "  
Maya bites her swollen lips and takes a deep breath, trying to come off as sexy as he just did. The words fall easily and his name flows naturally and passionately off her tongue.  
"I'm forever and _only_ yours, Lucas."  
She guesses that was hot enough, as Lucas goes straight to plunging two fingers inside of her, causing her to groan and throw her head back. She slowly repeats his motion, his thumb pressing against her cilt.  
"Say that again," Lucas demands.  
She runs a hand through her hair and looks at him — the expression he wore was anything but patient.  
"Yours," she breathes heavily.  
His two fingers inside of her curl upwards, prodding against her most sensitive parts.  
"I'm sorry?" He asks, his head tilted.  
"I'm yours, Lucas—"  
He pumps his fingers again, curling them and not giving her a chance to complete his name. She feels herself becoming undone far too quickly and she digs her nails into her own scalp as she came on his fingers. Lucas withdraws his fingers and wipes them on his thigh. He stands up and begins to pull his jeans down. The large bulge in his boxers makes her squirm and the slight breeze that hits her center forces her legs to clamp shut.  
Lucas, however, is quick to fix that. He positions himself in between her thighs, the head of his cock pushing against her wet entrance. He pushes into her and without further ado, starts to pound relentlessly.  
It's a struggle of moans and gasps, as the air fills with choruses of _yours yours yours yours_ and _mine mine mine mine_. Her angels and his demons meet as they collide and form a whole new realm unimaginable (in the sense that _nothing_ could _ever_ match the new elevated levels of perfection that feels _so damn good_ ).  
And, the aforementioned is agreed once said realm has to die down, angels returning to Maya and demons to Lucas as they should. Panting relentlessly, they lay together, one hand gripping the sheets and the other belonging in a bundle of intertwined fingers.  
She decides that she needs to pull out Lucas' inner hothead more if rough sex was this good. Definitely yes, it feels empowering in a way as she holds onto the tops of his arms, caressing his biceps as he fucks her into oblivion for round two.


End file.
